Through Shadows
by Chris James
Summary: Seperated by a gulf wider than space and thinner than a shadow, the lovers still dream... and hope.


Through Shadows   
  
Chris James - chistopherjim@mad.scientist.com  
  
Story belongs to me, characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she wants to lend them to. For entertainment purposes only.  
  
This is by way of being an anchor, something thrown down so that I don't forget about the story. I may write the first chapter soon, or I may try to do more on Angel's Guardian'.  
  
Prologue  
  
On a broken, half-made world, on a cracked and tormented plain, in a shanty town of lost souls, one man sat hunched up against a dirty stone wall. Suspended somewhere between waking and sleep, he shuddered occasionally, as though wracked by some terrible pain. Though the air was harsh and foul, and though the scars perceivable through his ragged clothes told of many painful injuries, neither of these things were the cause of his trouble. His affliction was that of memories, and though it was torture to remember, it was his torture, one which he placed on himself, one not forced on him by man or infernal beast; and so he remembered.   
He remembered the way that she smiled and the way that she laughed, the way that she cried and the way that she yelled. He remembered their months and years together when she confused and perplexed him, and he remembered their one night for which everything was perfect and wonderful.   
Again he trembled, remembering anew the agony of having that joy torn away from him, of being swept into this depraved nightmare, of having the very substance of this hellish world constantly telling him that he would never escape, never go home. It tore at him night and day, yet still some small glimmer of hope remained, some tiny remnant of a dream which he clung to like a lifeline. He would see her again, he would see her.  
Like a sigh, like a prayer, the name escaped his lips.  
  
  
On a green and living world, beside an ocean sparkling blue, in a city bustling with life and business, a young woman sat leaning back against a sturdy, wooden wall. Through half-lidded eyes she watched the play of sunlight across the dojo floor and slowly inhaled the fresh scent of the breeze that was wafting through the open door. It was days like this, bright clear days that seemed to speak of promise and hope, that she missed him the most; and though she had been told repeatedly that she should get over him' and let him go', she still clung to what she remembered.   
She remembered his mocking laugh and his roguish grin, his gentle gazes and his childish teasing. She remembered all the times he'd annoyed and exasperated her, and the way he'd made her feel alive.  
She remembered how short their time together had been, and she recalled the taunts, the derision and the pity that had been directed towards her when he was gone. She would not succumb to it, for she knew that he had loved her. Gently running her fingers through the red hair of the small figure snoozing in her lap, she smiled. Every time she looked at the four year old bundle of energy, she knew just how much he had loved her, and one day when... when he found his way back home, then she'd finally introduce them.  
Watcha thinkin' bout, Mama?  
Looking down into the now open bright blue eyes, she smiled.   
I was thinking about your Papa, Ranko-chan. Let me tell you about him...  
  
  
  
Notes:  
I try not to overuse Japanese, as I am keenly aware that neither I nor a large percentage of my readers are fluent in it. However, since Ranma is primarily set in Japan, I try to recognise this in a number of ways. For one, I try to avoid the use of English puns in dialogue, as in the language which the character are actually speaking' such jokes would be largely meaningless ( I've seen it done well, but I simply choose not to do it). Secondly, there are some Japanese terms which I know and like the sense of, and lack adequate ability to translate. Case in point: the suffix chan' eg. Ranko-chan. I think of it a sort of diminutive affectionative, and while I could write it as Ranko-honey', Ranko-baby', Ranko-cutey' or little Ranko', to follow the direction of some of the subtitling I've seen, I feel they lack the same sentiment. At any rate, at least I'm not inserting whole sentences without providing translation (I've come across it in a number of fics, and I do find it annoying).  
  
Stories Progress Update:  
**Angel's Guardian**: After a long period of writer's block on this, I have begun the second chapter. Will focus more on Akane, the events which led her to where she is and how she sees certain things.  
  
**To Arms**: Companion piece to Thief in the Night' (which got 3rd place in the May Ranma Fan-Fiction Awards One-shots category; big, big, BIG thank you to everyone who voted for me!). Will expand on original story; mostly before, some during, possibly some after.   
  
**Ranma/TV series Fusion**: Begun a fusion with a less-than-recent television series, will hopefully have somewhat mythic tones, may take a while before I post anything for it as I want to get it right. Won't say immediately what series it is as it won't be initially revealed.  
  
**Ranma/Babylon 5 Fusion**: Residing entirely within my head so far, but I am determined to get this one out. Set within B5 universe, again, may be a while before it sees the light of day, as I want to get it right.  
  
**Untitled**: A story which started out as a crossover, but was subsequently halted upon my realisation of my ignorance of the other series. Opening passage works for a Ranma universe-only story, and I like it to much to just abandon it.


End file.
